Zero and Iris Together Again and This Time Forever
by xinbra
Summary: Zero and Iris are reunited after five years, and nothing will spoil it for them. Pairings includes X and Alia; Axl and Pallete; and Signas and Layer


Zero and Iris Together Again and This Time Forever!

Note: I do not own Mega Man or the character associated with Capcom in shape and/or form.

This story takes place after the events in Mega Man X 8. I am not touching anything from Mega Man X Command because I want to use this story. Now on with the story!

The year is 21XX

In his facility a Reploid named Brian worked hard to resurrect Iris; He knew that she was Zero's lover and he wanted to set things right. It took him five years to do so. So went to check on her and the process was complete. He lets her out and waits to see what happens.

Iris opens her eyes and slowly sits up and looks around to see that she's in an unfamiliar place.

Iris: Where am I? (looks at Brian) Who are you?

Brian: My name is Brian. I was the one who found you, and brought you back to life.

Iris: Well, thank you for saving me. But, how long was I out?

Brian: Five years.

Iris: Five years?! My goodness, that long…

Brian: Yes. Resurrecting you was possible. I dedicated these past years to get you back to the world of the living no matter how long it took. Good thing that you weren't too injured to be saved otherwise I would have done his for nothing.

Iris: I would like to know what happened while I was out. Please Brian, tell me everything.

Brian: Of course.

Brian spent hours explaining everything that had occurred, and Iris was devastated to hear of Zero going missing and then relieved to hear that he is safe. Iris then became amazed to hear of New Generation Reploids.

Brian: Now tell me, how did you end up in that situation until just now?

Iris: Well, the Repliforce was wrongfully accused of going Maverick and they decided to build a Reploid only nation. But, the Maverick Hunters labeled it as a "coup" and that's when the war started.

Brian: Yes… I remember. Continue.

Iris: My brother, the Colonel of the Repliforce, gave me a message to give to Zero. I pleaded Zero not to fight against him. But it was duty as a Maverick Hunter. When the Repliforce went off to the Space Harbor Zero went off to fight him again, but I didn't want to see them fight. When Zero killed him… I guess I just lost it after that… (tears running down her eyes), I couldn't control myself. Then I told him that I wanted to be in a world where only Reploids exist, with him.

Brian: Iris… You loved the guy that much… (trying to hold back tears) So that's it…

Iris: Yes. I am grateful for what you did for me. Thank you.

Iris kisses Brian on the forehead.

Iris: I want to see Zero as soon as possible.

Brian: My work isn't done yet. I'm going to help you out. I plan on finishing what I started all those years ago and I want to finish it.

Iris: Brian. How far is Maverick Hunter HQ?

Brian: It's on the other side of the world. I'm going to take you there, but we'll go as soon as you're ready.

Iris: Thank you. Okay I am ready.

Brian sets up his jet to begin traveling; Iris sits in the seat behind him. Brian makes the final adjustments and he was done.

Brian: Okay. We're off!

The jet takes flight. As the jet flies at alarming speed, Iris still couldn't get over how much the world had changed since that fateful day. But all that was on her mind was seeing Zero again. Hours later, they made it to an airfield.

Brian: Well this is far as I can take you.

The jet lands; Iris gets out of the jet.

Brian: Iris, before you go. There is something I want you to do for me.

Iris: What is it?

Brian: Don't make the same mistake twice. Go to him and don't let him go.

Iris: I will find Zero. And thank you again.

Brian: I hope that you find your Zero. I really do.

Iris goes off running to find Zero, no matter how long it will take. Later at Maverick Hunter HQ, Zero is feeling a little down in the dumps as he thinks about Iris.

A Flashback occurs in the events of Iris's death. Iris is on the ground injured. Zero runs up to her.

Zero: Iris! Iris…

Iris: Zero…

Zero: Hang in there, Iris!

Iris: Please… Stay away from Repliforce… Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist.

Zero: Iris, there is no world for only Reploids! It's only a fantasy!

Iris: Yes, I know. I wanted to believe it. I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist. With you.

Zero takes Iris's hands.

Zero: Iris…

Iris sighs and dies.

Zero: Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris… Iris… AAHHHH! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON! WHAT… WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!

Flashback ends.

Zero: (Thinking) Iris, I know that it had been five years since you left us. I feared the worse and that fear came true. I never meant to take your brother's life, but I did… I should have told you when I had the chance.

Tears run down Zero's cheeks. Layer walks by him and notices.

Layer: Zero. Why are you crying?

Zero: I'm not. I just have something in my eyes, that's all.

Layer: If you say so.

Layer knew that something was bothering him, but she couldn't bear to ask him, so she goes to X since he knew him much longer than the others. X is in his room watching an old movie made in the 1930's and he hears a knock on the door. X answers it and sees Layer.

X: Oh hey Layer. What's up?

Layer: X. Zero looked pretty depressed about something.

X: What do you mean?

Layer: Well, I saw Zero just now and he was crying, and I was wondering that you knew something.

X: (Sigh) Yes I do know. He's probably thinking about her again.

Layer: Who?

X: Iris.

The name rang Layer's ears; she knew that she saw a picture of Zero and Iris hugging taken months before the Repliforce incident.

Layer: Did something happen?

X: Well, Iris died in Zero's arms five years ago. It was during our war with the Repliforce. Zero became pretty depressed about it for quite some time. We told him that he was doing his duty, a few male hunters tried to introduce him to someone new but he turned them down; All of them. Zero decided that he didn't want any more girlfriends because of what happened; I don't blame him, because I respected his choice. Axl even asked about it, but Zero told him that he didn't want to talk about it.

Layer (In tears): That's so sad.

X: Zero never let his sadness get in the way of duty, but it doesn't mean that he won't feel it later. Sigma made her death possible. He should stop thinking about her.

Layer:Thanks X.

X closed the door and couldn't help but feel sad for his dear friend.

X (thinking): Zero… you gotta let her go. I'm sorry for your loss, but there is nothing you can do to change it.

Layer walks into the break room and finds Pallete and Axl playing table hockey. The game goes on until Pallete makes a score.

Pallete: Ha! I win again!

Axl: Aw, man! One more! But, under one condition.

Pallete: Okay. What?

Axl: If I win you gotta go out with me!

Pallete thinks about it for a second.

Pallete: Okay. But let's make this a SUDDEN DEATH POINT!

Axl: Sure!

The game starts as both Hunters bangs the puck back and forth and neither one is giving the other an inch. The game goes on until Axl scores. Pallete is shocked to see what happened. She couldn't believe it.

Axl: YES! Ha ha! (hums the belly dance song while he holds his hands in styles of the Egyptians) Oy!

Pallete: Don't get carried away, Axl. I was going with you anyway.

Axl (shocked) Wha-?

Layer couldn't help but giggle a little, at both Axl's antics and for the fact that Pallete was going out with him even if she won. She knew that Pallete found someone she can love, and she was happy for her young friend. She walks off and she sees Alia typing her report from X and Zero's previous mission. Layer walks up to her.

Layer: Hello Alia.

Alia: Oh, hi Layer. What's on your mind?

Layer: I was thinking about Zero. And I talked to X earlier and I wanted to know something.

Alia: Sure.

Layer: Do you love X?

Alia was surprised to hear that question.

Alia: Well, yes. I do. To be honest, I wanted to be with him after knowing him for so long.

Layer: That's what I thought.

Alia: Layer. Why don't you ask out Zero?

Layer blushed at Alia's question.

Layer: If only I could. But He might end up betraying… her…

Alia knew who Layer was talking about. Alia took of her headset and puts her hand on Layer's shoulder.

Alia: Zero will have to meet somebody new sometimes. But X feels that Zero wanting to be alone was his choice. It's been five years since Iris died. I was sad about it just as the rest of us.

Layer: X told me that Iris died in his arms. What was she like?

Alia: She was beautiful and very kind. She never liked fighting because she didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Zero and her brother the Colonel.

Layer: I see.

Alia: X had been supportive to Zero when she died. Just he had been with me when Gate died.

Layer: Gate?

Alia: He was my friend and colleague. It was hard for me to fight against him but he had to be stopped.

Layer: Just like the Repliforce. I'll be going back to my room. Sorry to interrupt you.

Layer gets up walks out of the room. She walks down the halls and she bumps into Commander Signas.

Layer: Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you.

Signas: Don't give it too much thought. And where are you off to?

Layer: Just going to my room. I just need some alone time.

Signas: Okay then. I'll see you later.

Signas walks down the halls to resume his day, while Layer walks into the halls until she reaches her room. That night, Layer is lying in bed thinking about Zero.

Layer: (Thinking) Zero… I love you. But I know that you still have feelings for Iris. But, X and Alia are right. You should find someone new sometimes.

Meanwhile, far off in the city, Iris is still making her way to Maverick Hunter HQ; she sits down for a moment to catch her breath. Tears are running down her face.

Iris: Zero. I love you. I have loved you from the day we met. I'm sorry for what I did, and I promise to set things right between us.

Iris gets back up on her feet and continues walking to find Zero. In the next morning. X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Pallete, and Layer go walking in the city to enjoy their day off. Pallete was clinging onto Axl's arm and while Zero wasn't too enthusiastic, because he was still thinking about Iris; but Layer couldn't help but worry about him. X and Alia went one way, Axl and Pallete went the opposite way, and Zero goes off in a different way to get his thoughts together. Layer stood there for a few minutes and then she looks for a bench to sit down. Iris is still walking through the city and she sits down to rest for a bit by a tree, unaware that Axl and Pallete are close by. Iris then hears Pallete giggling and looks at the two young Reploids. Iris couldn't help but smile at them.

Iris: Oh, those two make an adorable couple; so young, sweet, and innocent.

As Pallete let's go of Axl, he runs off to pick a flower for her, hopefully one with a Bumblebee in it, just he makes his way and he trips over a tree root. Pallete runs up to Axl to see if he's okay, then she notices Iris helping him up?

Iris: Are you alright, sweetheart?

Axl blushed at the sight of Iris; never before he had seen such a beautiful woman, even when she looked like a doll.

Axl: Yeah…

Axl gets back up. Pallete walks up to him.

Pallete: You're such a little kid. You should look where you're going.

Axl: I hate it when you call me a kid! You're not exactly all grown up yourself!

An angry Pallete then pulls his cheek.

Axl: Ow, ow, ow! Uncle! Uncle!

Iris giggled at the two of them. Pallete let's go of Axl's cheek and look at each other and wondered about Iris.

Pallete: (whispered) Who is she anyway?

Axl: (also whispering) I have no idea. I've never seen her before.

Pallete walks up to her.

Pallete: Are you lost?

Iris: No. I'm just looking for someone.

Pallete: Who are you looking for? Could it be your boyfriend?

Iris nodded.

Iris: I'm heading down to Maverick Hunter headquarters to find him.

Axl: Maverick Hunter headquarters?! We're Maverick Hunters ourselves!

Iris was shocked to hear what Axl said; she wondered how someone so young could be Maverick Hunters.

Iris: Could you take me there please?

Axl: Sure.

Pallete glared at Axl when he said that; she didn't like the idea of her boyfriend flirting to some random woman in front of her. Just as the three Reploids make their way back to HQ, Zero is walking through the city still feeling blue.

Zero: Iris. I still can't stop thinking about you and what I did. It still hurts me inside. If I were to have a second chance, I wouldn't waste any time.

Layer is sitting down on a bench, feeling sad for Zero. Then she notices Axl and Pallete with an extra Reploid. Layer couldn't feel that she has seen her somewhere before, then she walks up to them.

Layer: Hey guys. Who's this?

Axl: We just found her sitting by some tree.

Pallete: And get this, Layer. She's looking for a lost love.

Layer: Oh I'm sorry to hear that.

Iris: It's okay. It's just been so long since I've seen him and I want to see him as soon as possible.

Layer takes Iris's hands.

Layer: Don't you worry! We'll help you out!

Iris: Thank you. Layer wasn't it?

Layer: Yes. But the kids didn't bother to tell me your name.

Just when Iris was about to speak, Axl notices Zero walking by so he shouts out to him.

Axl: Yo Zero!

Iris was perked at the name she heard Axl say, and Zero looks at them.

Zero: Axl! I'm not in a mood for your…

Zero is in shock to see Iris right in his sight.

Zero: Iris?

Layer was shocked to hear Zero say her name, then she remembered where she saw her; it was in an old photograph.

Iris: Zero!

The two lovers runs towards each other and they wrap their arms around each other; Zero spins Iris around once and they start crying in happiness.

Zero (while crying): Iris! I can't believe it's you!

Iris (also crying): Yes it is me!

Zero: I thought that I lost you forever! I missed you so much!

Iris: I've found you again, my love! We're together again!

Axl and Layer were standing there totally shocked what they're seeing while Pallete was looking at them with such excitement, like they're going to kiss at any moment.

Axl: Won't someone tell me just what the heck is going on? Layer, help me out here.

Layer was totally lost for words. She kept looking at the two lovers while they're crying and tears began to run down her face as well. Zero and Iris then stop crying and then let's go of each other and look at the three Reploids staring at them.

Zero: Well it looks like I should introduce you guys. Iris, this is Axl our new recruit. And these two are two of our new navigators down at HQ, Layer and Pallete.

Axl: It's nice to meet you, miss.

Zero: Everyone, this is Iris.

Iris: It's nice to meet all of you!

Zero: How did you survive? I saw you die in my arms.

Iris: I was saved by a kind Reploid named Brian. He brought me back to life and he flew me here yesterday, because I couldn't bear to be without you. I came all this way just to see you again!

Zero: Really?

Iris: Yes.

Zero: Aw, Iris.

Iris: Zero...

The lovers kiss each other's lips ever so passionately. Axl and Pallete blushed at the sight of them kissing. Layer couldn't stop staring; she knew right there that the love for Zero she had was never to be. Zero and Iris stopped kissing.

Zero: We should go see X and Alia, they should see this themselves. But they'll be shocked to see this.

Pallete (thinking): That was SOOOOOOO sweet! I want to kiss Axl just like that!

Axl (thinking): This is too much to absorb. I mean Zero got his girl back and everything after being dead and all. I wonder how Layer is taking it.

The group walk over to the store that X and Alia are shopping in, Zero walks up to X and tells him what he saw.

X: Zero. Where were you? I was about to look for you, but Alia wouldn't let me go.

Zero: You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but it's best that you just see it for yourself.

X: What?

Zero: You'll see.

X and Zero step out and X is shocked to see Iris in front of him.

X: Iris! You're alive!

Iris: Hello X. It's good to see you again.

X: Same here.

Alia is calling out for X.

Alia: X! I need you here. You promised to spend some time with me.

Alia is shocked to see Iris in front of her.

Alia: Iris… Y-Y-Y-Y-You're alive! How?

Iris: Yes I'm alive. What did you do to your hair? It looks good on you.

Alia: You like it? I did it for X.

X looks at Alia very lovingly. X nods. Alia blushed at X and puts her arms around X.

Alia: Come here, handsome.

X and Alia kissed at the same passion as Zero and Iris.

Pallete: Twice in one day!

As they've finished kissing, Zero and Iris looked at their two friends so lovingly; X and Alia decided to head back to Maverick Hunter HQ to spread the good news to everyone. As everybody was talking, Layer kept quiet the whole time. Feeling down, but she was happy for Zero nonetheless. Iris sneaked some looks at Layer, she knew what was troubling her, but she decided to keep it to herself until later. Upon entering HQ , the veteran Hunters were totally shocked to see Iris after she had been dead for so long. At least one of the female navigators fainted at the sight of her like she's a ghost. Signas comes out to what all the commotion was all about and then he sees what he couldn't believe; Iris alive and well. Signas shook it off and walks over to her.

Signas: Welcome back, Iris.

Iris: Thank you, sir.

As Zero and Iris walks down the halls to his room, upon reaching there, Zero wanted to clear up some things with her.

Zero: Iris.

Iris: Yes, Zero?

Zero: Iris, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to your brother. Just as you know that I never meant to kill him. Of course if I had listened to you, he'd still be alive today. But I'll understand if you'll never forgive me for doing it.

Iris: Zero… I know that you never meant any harm to us. I'm the one who should be sorry. I went crazy because I wanted the three of us to be in heaven together. I was going to use your saber to kill myself if I had succeeded in destroying you. (crying) I'm sorry, Zero. Please forgive me!

Iris hugs Zero crying. Zero cries as well.

Zero: Iris… Your brother wanted me to tell you that he died happily.

Iris (shocked): He said that?

Zero: Yes, sweetheart. He cares deeply about you and he wants you to be truly happy.

Iris: It does sound like him. If only the war between us never happened, we would have a wonderful life together.

Zero: Yes you're right. X, Axl, and I had defeated Sigma once and for all, but not even that could take away my pain. But we shouldn't dwell too much on we lost and just be happy that we have each other.

Iris: Of course, my love.

Iris continues hugging Zero placing her head on his chest. They two lovers hold each for about ten minutes, enjoying each other's company. And then there's a knock on the door. They let go of each other and Zero answers the door. He opens it and he sees Layer outside.

Zero: Oh hey Layer. What can I do for you?

Layer: Hi Zero. I was wondering if I could talk to Iris privately for a few minutes.

Zero looks at Iris and she walks to the door.

Iris: We can talk. If you'll excuse me.

Zero: Of course.

Zero kisses Iris on her cheek. Iris walks out. Layer and Iris steps outside on the balcony of HQ. Layer wanted to ask her some questions.

Layer: Iris?

Iris: What is it, Layer?

Layer: I wanted to know if Zero was really happy with you.

Iris: Well, yes.

Layer: That's what I thought.

Iris: But I wanted to ask you a question.

Layer: Okay, shoot.

Iris: Are you in love with Zero?

Layer blushed even redder than before. But she couldn't avoid it even if wanted to. Layer had to answer truthfully.

Layer: Yes… But why are you asking me that? Aren't you angry at me for any reason? I mean heard about what happened to you and all.

Iris: No I'm not. Zero is a very wonderful man and he isn't the type to go for somebody new, not since that day.

Layer: You're right, he isn't. I even heard about what happened to your brother the Colonel. What was he like?

Iris: He was strong and kind, just like Zero. He died in a fight with Zero. I just lost it after that and I feel disgusted with it. And I guess that he felt that he never deserved me all because of it.

Layer: No, you're wrong, Iris. He does deserve you and he still does. I will always love Zero; but I promise that I won't come between you two; if Zero is happy with you and I'm happy for him. Just take good care of him.

Iris: I will.

Iris takes Layer's hands.

Iris: And I hope that you'll find your true love one day.

Layer's eyes fills with tears of happiness upon hearing Iris's kind words. Everything that Alia said to her was truer than described. She cries happy for Zero and Iris. Iris walks back to Zero's room, entering there Zero holds up a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations for he knew that those were her favorite kind of flowers.

Zero: I got these for you while you were gone.

Iris: Oh, Zero! Thank you, darling!

Zero and Iris embrace each other with such a passionate kiss. They've kissed each for another ten minutes and parted lips to breath. And they kept holding each other for another half hour. Later that night, they watch "Romeo and Juliet" and they've kissed each other on each kiss scene. After the movie was over, they're in bed together. Before sleep could catch them, Iris wanted to ask Zero about something.

Iris: Zero?

Zero: What is it, angel?

Iris: I was wondering on our next day off if we could do something fun sometimes.

Zero: Sure. I was about to you the same thing. But I was thinking about inviting X, Alia, Axl, Pallete, Layer, and Signas though.

Iris: Okay. But, why did you invite Signas?

Zero: I was thinking because, since he's not seeing anybody, I thought that I hook him up with Layer.

Iris: That sounds like a wonderful idea. Layer isn't seeing anyone either. It makes since to bring two single Reploids together.

Zero: There's going to be a dance party next month, so I thought that we do this as a group. But let's go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.

Zero and Iris kiss each other goodnight and sleep takes them. For the next month, things had been busy just like any other day, but Zero had to make plans of his own. He decided to propose to Iris on the night of the dance party, so he works hard as a Maverick Hunter to buy the right ring; and he succeeds in doing so. On the day of the party, Zero gets changed into a black tuxedo, and he gets the ring box ready.

Zero: Tonight's the night.

At the dance party, All the other guy's wore similar tuxes as Zero, while Alia was wearing a pink dress, Iris in red, Layer in purple, and Pallete's was light green. Iris and Alia couldn't help but coo over how cute Pallete looked in her dress; like one of those old Victorian dolls; they also fawned over Axl because he looked like a handsome young man in his black tux. Axl was couldn't help but wonder why Signas invited to join.

Axl: How come you're with us tonight?

Signas: I was invited by Zero and Iris. They said it was a quadruple date, so I couldn't say no. Besides, I could use a night off.

X: Now that everyone is here. Let's go in.

They all agreed. As they entered they are greeted by a Reploid with a Jamaican accent.

Jamaican Reploid: Welcome, mon!

Axl: Did anybody ever told you that you sound like the crab from the Little Mermaid?

Jamaican Reploid: I can't tell ya how many kids asked me that! But just enjoy yourselves.

As the eight Reploids entered the dance floor, the room was full of happy couples. A different Reploid walks up to them and shows them to their table; as they took their seats, they sat for a few minutes talking among themselves. Then Zero and Iris gets up and they take the dance floor, slow dancing at every love song that plays. X and Alia are next to do so. Axl and Pallete are still in their seats along with Layer and Signas. Signas breaks the silence.

Signas: So Layer. Would like to dance at the next song?

Layer: Of course.

Layer blushed unbashfully at Signas's gesture. And they began joining the dance floor, not taking each other's eyes off each other. Signas couldn't help but look at Layer with so much love in his eyes; and Layer does the same with Signas. Axl and Pallete watch their friends dancing so elegantly. Pallete wanted to dance with Axl badly; Axl looks at Pallete and he gets up and holds out his hand.

Axl: Shall we, babe?

Pallete: Okay.

And finally Axl and Pallete are the fourth couple in the group to join in. Axl was a little nervous because he only had practice with Alia and Iris teaching him; Pallete was also feeling nervous because she had practice with X. But in spite of it they both did well; just as the song ended.

Axl: I did better than I thought.

Pallete: Me too.

Axl and Pallete look at each other and they gave a light kiss to each other. X and Alia did the same far off in a different spot; Layer and Signas held each other's hands as the head back to their table. The other three couples join them. They had their dinner, and while the adults had champagne, Axl and Pallete had lime soda. Just as they've finished Zero decided that it was time to pop the question.

Zero: Now that we have finished, I have an announcement to make.

They all look at Zero. Zero looks at Iris with love in his heart.

Zero: Iris. Ever since the day we met, I never wanted any other woman in my life. From the day that I lost you my whole world fell apart and then we became reunited just for one wonderful month; so there is something I want to ask you.

Iris: What is it, Zero?

Zero gets down on one knee and takes out the ring box and opens it in front of her.

Zero: Iris, will you marry me?

Everybody gasps and then they all look at Iris. Iris's eyes fills with tears of happiness.

Iris: Yes I will!

Iris hugs Zero with so much passion; Alia screams for excitement at the top of her voice.

Alia: Oh my god! Oh my god! This is exciting! They're getting married!

Everyone around looks at the group and they applaud at the soon to be married couple. And the DJ points out to them.

DJ: Let's hear it for the happy couple, people!

Layer was happy for the two of them getting married, because she knew that Zero deserves to be happily married. Layer used to think at the events of Sigma's final master plan, she thought of being Zero's wife. But it doesn't bother her as it used to. But she had Signas whom has his hand on her shoulder.

Signas: We have a new mission. We've got a wedding to set up. I'll spread the word as soon as we got back to HQ.

Everybody in Maverick Hunter HQ works hard to prepare a big wedding for the two Reploids in love. X was chosen to be best man while Alia was chosen to be the Maid of Honor. Layer was picked to be a bride's maid while Signas was chosen to give Iris away at the wedding. Weeks passed, everything was ready sooner than expected; on the day of the wedding, Iris is done changing into her wedding dress, X walks in to talk to her.

X: Iris you look beautiful.

Iris: Thank you, X. I have always prayed for this day to come.

X: Yeah. We all know that it almost didn't come. I know that you'll make a good wife for him.

Iris: Just as Alia will be for you.

X nods

X: I'm going to ask Alia to marry me at the reception. Well I should go check on the groom.

X leaves the bride's room and walks to see Zero. Zero is done changing into his black tuxedo. X walks in.

Zero: How does it look?

X: Looking good.

Zero: X I just wanted to thank you for doing this.

X: No problem. I know that you'll do the same for me.

Zero: You're going to propose to Alia, aren't you?

X: Yeah.

X could never hide his feelings from Zero even he tried. But Zero was happy for his best friend. Just when everybody is getting ready, Signas announces that the priest had just arrived. Zero walks down the altar flowed by X and Alia, then Douglas and Layer. Just then "Here Comes the Bride" starts playing, everyone gets up; Signas is walking Iris down the aisle. Everybody is looking at her, not getting over how beautiful she looked. There wasn't many dry eyes in the audience, even Pallete couldn't help but cry. Axl puts his arm around her. Axl smiles warmly at her. Then as Iris reaches Zero the priest starts the wedding.

Priest: You may be seated.

Everyone sits back down.

Priest: Dearly, beloved; we are gathered here join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

While the priest is giving his speech Zero mouths "I love you, Iris" to Iris. Iris mouths "And I love you, Zero" to Zero.

Priest: And if there is any reason why this couple should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold your peace.

The room was silent for a moment; all was heard was a slight cough.

Priest: Okay then. Do you Zero take Iris to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love, honor, and cherish 'til death do you part?

Zero: I do.

Priest: Do you Iris take Zero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love, honor, and cherish 'til death do you part?

Iris: I do.

Priest: Now the bride and groom will say their vows.

Zero: I, Zero, will take Iris as my wedded wife.

Iris: I, Iris, will take Zero as my wedded husband.

Priest: Can we have the rings?

X hands Zero the ring and he slips it on Iris's right ring finger. Alia hands Iris the other ring and slips it on Zero's right ring finger.

Priest: And by the power invested me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Zero pushes the wedding veil over Iris's head, and then they wrap their arms around each other and kiss with so much passion than ever before. Everybody cheers and applauds with so much joy. Pallete is still crying as she's clapping along with Axl.

Axl: Way to go, Zero!

Pallete: That is SOOOOOO beautiful!

Iris then throws the bouquet to wish a female Reploid luck. Layer wanted to be one who catches it, but it turns out to be Alia who does it. Alia looks at X very sweetly. X kisses her on the cheek; Layer thought to herself maybe next time. Later at the wedding reception, everybody who attended is celebrating the joyous occasion. X, Zero, and Iris are talking.

X: So Zero, how does it feel to finally be married to Iris?

Zero looks at his bride with tears of joy running down his face.

Zero: It feels so wonderful.

Iris: And I know that I will say the same thing about you, my love.

Zero and Iris gave each other a few kisses, and Axl walks behind X.

Axl: Couldn't you two lovebirds save it for the honeymoon? You two got to share your first dance as husband and wife.

They all look at Axl and realized that he is right. Zero holds out his hand.

Zero: Shall we, my bride?

Iris: Yes.

Iris takes her new husband's hand and they dance to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. This song was chosen by Layer; Layer dedicated it to Zero and Iris for this occasion, but it was also for a love that could never be.

_If I should stay, _

_I would only be in your way. _

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_You, my darling you. Hmm. _

_Bittersweet memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me. _

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_(Instrumental solo) _

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I, I will always love you. _

_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

As the song ends, Zero and Iris kiss each other with so much passion, everybody applauds for them once again. Layer's eyes fills with tears of happiness for the two of them.

Layer (thinking): Take good care of him, Iris. Don't make the same mistake twice.

She felt Signas's hand over Layer's shoulder and Layer placed her hand onto his. Layer then looks at Signas.

Layer (thinking): But then again; you brought me close to Signas. So thanks.

Layer smiled at Signas; then Signas kissed Layer on the cheek. Layer's face turned redder than before. Everyone enjoyed the wedding reception for hours; than X had to make his move to propose to Alia. He walks up to her and he stood on one knee.

X: Alia. Will you marry me?

Alia stood there for a moment and then she couldn't hold it at any longer than she exploded with excitement!

Alia: YES! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!

Alia hugs X really tight, and showers X with so much kisses all of his face. X gets back and we see his face covered with Alia's lipstick; X then smiles. Everyone clapped and cheered for the other couple to married.

Axl: Man, is it just me, or is everyone we know getting married?

Pallette: It's a little of both, handsome.

Pallete gave Axl a kiss on his lips. As they stopped kissing, Axl ends up blushing.

Axl: Thank you, ma'am. May I have another?

Pallete grants his gesture with another kiss.

Signas knew that there was going to be another wedding on the way, and everybody will have to pull his or her weight to make it happen; but Zero and Iris were leaving on their honeymoon. Just when they had arrived in the hotel room suite at wherever they're spending their honeymoon, Zero carries his new wife over to the king-sized bed still in their wedding clothes.

Zero: Our first night together as husband and wife.

Iris: Yes, my darling. Fate is much kinder to us than it was the last time.

Zero: I never thought that this could be possible until we got back together again; but this Brian gave us another chance for us to be together.

Iris: Together forever.

Zero: I love you.

Iris: I love you too, Zero.

The newlyweds kiss each other ever so passionately; and we fade out to dark. A week later, Zero carries Iris over the threshold of their new house. Later in the day, Iris is in a purple shirt with a pink skirt going down to her knees, with a blue ribbon on her hair; while Zero is in a white t shirt and blue jeans. Zero takes Iris from behind and kisses her on the neck and Iris giggles at the gesture.

Iris: What are you doing, Zero?

Zero: Just thinking.

Iris: About what?

Zero: About X and Alia. I wonder what kind of wife she will be to him. What do you think?

Iris: I think Alia will be a good wife for X. They've been through a lot together.

Zero: You're right, honey. But let's just enjoy our time off as a married couple.

Zero and Iris kissed each other's lips with so much passion. Now their dreams has come true at last.

Now let's hope for the best for this happy couple. And how would the wedding between X and Alia turn out? I'll have to type it up in my next story.


End file.
